


Жалеть о несбывшемся

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink Meme, M/M, Miscarriage, Rape/Non-con Elements, omega!Rumlow, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Во время событий «Капитан Америка: Зимний Солдат» Рамлоу узнает, что носит ребенка, и понимает, что это его шанс наконец покинуть Гидру — либо сбежать с Баки, либо признаться во всем Стиву.Но прежде этого он попадает под взрыв и теряет ребенка.*По заявке http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=45667586#t45667586
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 41





	Жалеть о несбывшемся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Missing What You Never Had](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/758121) by smaragdbird. 



Его держали в заключении, не задавая никаких вопросов, просто тянули время. Они знали, что рано или поздно действие супрессантов закончится, и верили в миф, что течная омега станет послушной куклой в их руках.

Рамлоу не стал намекать им, что подобная стратегия не нова. Тем более, что в Швейцарии было множество баз, и ему придется потерпеть, пока отряд сумеет его найти.

В этом все равно было мало приятного. Всё началось с легкого покалывания в животе, нарастающего и растекающегося во все стороны, заставляющего мурашки бегать по коже. Начало всегда было худшей частью, когда желание быть оттраханным становилось все хуже и хуже, удушая его и туманя разум.

Он не слышал бой снаружи, слишком занятый борьбой за контроль над собственным телом, но поднял голову, когда дверь открылась.

Это был Зимний. Он был без маски, и единственным свидетельством боя были брызги крови на его щеке. Рамлоу смотрел, как он раздувает ноздри, вдыхая сладкий, пьянящий запах течной омеги. Точно так же Рамлоу чувствовал его запах через всю комнату, его тело взывало к нему. Никакой другой альфа никогда не пах настолько привлекательно.

Зимний инстинктивно шагнул вперед, однако выглядел напуганным этим до полусмерти.

Его раздели для допроса, зафиксировали руки над головой. Он был таким мокрым, что Зимнему было достаточно спустить штаны и войти в него. Что он к счастью и сделал. У Рамлоу много лет не было секса во время течки, и он позабыл, как охренительно сладко это было. От прикосновения металлической руки Зимнего по его разгоряченной коже словно бежали искры, когда он соединил их тела, трахая его так глубоко, как только было возможно. Другой рукой он обхватил член Рамлоу и неуклюже дрочил ему. Рамлоу почувствовал, как растет узел Зимнего, и заскулил, наклонив голову, чтобы открыть доступ к шее, показывая свою покорность. Он никогда раньше так не делал, но инстинкты твердили ему, что Зимний станет хорошей парой. Зубы Зимнего царапнули его кожу, кусая, как только он почувствовал оргазм Рамлоу.

— Прости, — позже сказал Зимний, хотя и не мог удержаться и перестать трогать Рамлоу. Тот от него тоже не отставал. Это был инстинкт, вынуждавший покрывать партнера своим запахом. — Когда Пирс послал меня сюда, он не сказал…

— Ничего, — перебил его Рамлоу. Конечно, за этим стоял Пирс. Легкий способ получить дополнительные рычаги воздействия над ними обоими; чертов любитель всё контролировать. — Это не в первый раз произошло, ну кроме того, что это ты. И я в некотором роде рад, что из всех возможных альф Пирс выбрал тебя.

— Ты не против?

— Не настолько, как стоило бы, — вздохнул Рамлоу.

*

Конечно, когда Рамлоу вернулся на работу с меткой на загривке, тут же поползли слухи. Стоило учитывать и то, что многие при первой встрече принимали его за альфу, называя его слишком неуправляемым, слишком агрессивным, чтобы выглядеть привлекательным в глазах других.

— Полагаю, это ничего не изменит, — только и сказал Пирс.

— Конечно, нет, сэр.

Пирс отослал его, напомнив следить за датой годности лекарств. Как будто Рамлоу когда-либо добровольно пропускал прием супрессантов или противозачаточных.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, — сказал Роллинз, опираясь о стол Рамлоу, где его ждала гора бумаг с последней провалившейся миссии. Порой Рамлоу жалел, что согласился на роль командира отряда Альфа Страйка. — Слышал, что у тебя на шее появилась метка, но потом я подумал: «Это же Брок Рамлоу, омега, не удостоивший вторым взглядом самого Капитана Америку».

Рамлоу прошел мимо него и услышал, как Роллинз резко вздохнул.  
— Черт побери, в кои-то веки слухи не соврали. Кто этот бедняга, которому я должен передать свои соболезнования?

— Иди на хер, Джек.

— Это Хилл? Или Романова? Скажи, что это не Роджерс.

Рамлоу огляделся. В кабинете было пусто, а Бартон был на операции в Зимбабве, так что в вентиляции было пусто.  
— Зимний.

— Серьезно? — Роллинз рассмеялся. — Ну, он симпатичный, и редко бывает с нами. Хотя он может забыть про твой день рождения. Или как тебя зовут, раз уж речь зашла об этом.

— У меня не было выбора.

С лица Роллинза тут же пропала ухмылка.  
— Я _убью_ этого ублюдка.

— Расслабься, Джек. У него выбора тоже не было.

— Ты имеешь в виду?..

— Да. — Они не могли говорить здесь о Пирсе, но Роллинз понял.

— Тогда я убью _его_.

— Забей. К тому же ты прав. Он симпатичный. — Рамлоу похотливо улыбнулся, и его лучший друг закатил глаза, издав раздраженное фырканье.

— Я никогда тебя не пойму. Но если ты захочешь, чтобы кто-то из них умер…  
  
— То я сделаю это сам, а тебя позову заметать следы.

— Ты не изменился. Это хорошо, — сказал он и хлопнул Рамлоу по плечу, оставив затем наедине с работой.

*

Мир разваливался на куски, и Зимний был при делах. Это значило меньше времени в крио и больше — в кресле. Рамлоу оставался его куратором, и они по-прежнему были самым успешным отрядом в Гидре. Единственное, что изменилось, — у него стало больше секса. Со стороны Зимнего это был голый инстинкт, с учетом того, что Пирс постоянно приказывал стереть ему память, и он не помнил даже имени Брока.

— Что насчет детей? — однажды спросил Зимний.

— А что с ними?

— Что если ты…

— Не волнуйся. Это не станет проблемой. — Это не было проблемой даже во время катастрофичной миссии в ЩИТе двадцать лет назад. А та была практически воплощением учебной методички «Как сломать омегу». — А что, ты хочешь детей?

— Пирс не позволит, — ответил Зимний, скользнув взглядом голубых глаз по животу Рамлоу. Тот почти представил их: девочку с темными глазами и каштановыми волосами Зимнего, мальчика с черной копной непослушных волос, в чьих голубых глазах нет печали. Но потом он попытался представить Зимнего смеющимся и не смог. Он даже не помнил, чтобы тот улыбался.

— Да, не позволит, — согласился Рамлоу, и больше они об этом не заговаривали.

*

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив, когда Рамлоу вырвало на "Лемурианской звезде".

— Мы с лодками не дружим, — солгал Рамлоу. — Не волнуйся, Кэп.

Стив оставил его, но когда Рамлоу поднял глаза, то столкнулся взглядом с наблюдавшим за ним Роллинзом.  
— Я в порядке, — сказал он.

— Как скажешь.

— Забудь, Джек. Нас ждет работа.

Его вырвало четырежды, пока они не добрались до берега, а потом рвало еще три дня.

Проклятье.

*

Он откладывал проблему до утра, на которое был назначен запуск геликарриеров. И то тогда Роллинз сунул ему в руку тест на беременность и затолкал в ближайший туалет.

— У меня полно работы, — попытался возразить Рамлоу.

— Тебе в любом случае надо провериться. И если проблема на самом деле в отравлении, мы должны убедиться, что персонал столовой попал в расстрельные списки, — сказал Роллинз через дверь. — Кстати, Джек — отличное имя для ребенка.

— Иди в жопу.

Он слушал смех Роллинза, пока ждал результат. На маленькой палочке появился знак плюса.

Черт. Черт, черт, черт. _Черт_.

— Черт, — произнес Рамлоу.

— Ты там в порядке? — спросил Роллинз.

— Да. — Все было ужасно. Он должен был найти Зимнего. Он знал, что тот был где-то неподалеку, но не видел его с последнего раза, когда Пирс приказал стереть ему память. Его первым инстинктом было найти _своего_ альфу и сбежать отсюда. На мгновение эта мечта засияла во всю силу, и Рамлоу поймал себя в зеркале широко улыбающимся. Может быть, он наконец узнает, как выглядит улыбка Зимнего.

— Так что, — сказал Роллинз, когда увидел его лицо, — Джек если будет мальчик, Жаклин — если девочка?

— Я не буду называть своего ребенка в твою честь.

— Ты такой черствый. Они тебя должны были назвать Зимним Солдатом. Кстати говоря, хочешь, чтобы я нашел его?

Рамлоу покачал головой.  
— Я сам.  
Им будет проще ускользнуть под прикрытием хаоса, который, несомненно, Наташа со Стивом уготовили Пирсу.

— Береги себя, — сказал Роллинз, обнимая его.

— Ты тоже.

— И подумай над именем, — крикнул Роллинз ему в спину.

*

Он выжил под рухнувшим на него гелликариером по чистой случайности.

Он не чувствовал себя везунчиком. Со всеми его травмами, с потерей всех друзей по обеим сторонам, с утратой пары и ребенка — смерть была бы милосерднее.

Он свернулся в клубок и не обращал ни на кого внимания. Смотрел в окно и старался не думать. Может быть, ему удастся набрать таблеток, чтобы покончить с собой. Или найти Хилл или Картер. Они наверняка с радостью вышибут ему мозги.

— Ты не обязан это делать, — услышал он голос Стива по другую сторону двери. Тот, кто был с ним, говорил слишком тихо, чтобы можно было разобрать.

Дверь открылась, и в палату вошли двое, мужчины, судя по их шагам.

— Брок.

Его сердце болезненно сжалось, когда он услышал голос Зимнего. Который оказался Баки Барнсом, лучшим другом Стива. Ему стоило быть более внимательным на уроках истории в школе.

— Значит, мы оба выжили, — произнес он, не оборачиваясь.

— Не благодаря тебе, — сказал Стив.

— Я сказал, что в этом не было ничего личного, Кэп, — легко ответил он.

— Ты пойдешь с нами, — сказал Зимний странно отстраненным голосом, как обычно звучал сразу после стирания памяти.

— Я буду гнить в тюрьме? Или я заработал на могилку где-то посреди нигде? — Он бы предпочел второй вариант.

— Ни то, ни другое, — ответил к его удивлению Стив. — Ты омега Баки, значит, пока побудешь под моим присмотром.

— Как скажешь, Роджерс. — Ему было интересно, знал ли Стив о выкидыше. Знал ли Зимний. Когда он очнулся, он попросил врача не вносить ребенка в его карту, однако пожелания повязанных омег редко исполнялись в отсутствие их альф.

— Стив, оставь нас на минутку, — сказал Зимний. Рамлоу не поворачиваясь знал, как тот выглядит, недовольный, но уважающий просьбы своего друга.

Зимний обошел кровать и встал перед Рамлоу. Он выглядел иначе с короткими волосами и расправленными плечами. Он выглядел лучше, здоровее, и Рамлоу злился на него за это.

— Я начал вспоминать.

— И?

— Я бы хотел, чтобы в Швейцарии все сложилось по-другому. — Было больно это слышать, но на фоне остальных ран эта казалась булавочным уколом.

— Не только ты. — К черту Пирса, он не просил об этом. Его бы здесь даже не было, если бы не связь, навязанная им обоим.

— Но все вышло, как вышло, и будет лучше, если мы будем держаться вместе, пока не найдем решение проблемы.

У Рамлоу было решение, но, очевидно, кто-то решил не допустить его смерти в ближайшее время. Он не мог просить Зимнего сделать это. Просить своего альфу убить его было слишком жестоко.

*

Стив с Зимним забрали его в Нью-Йорк, в башню Старка. Это было иронично.

Он почти не видел Зимнего. Поначалу он выздоравливал и все время спал, а потом — Зимний избегал его. Точнее, они оба избегали друг друга. Рамлоу мог бы найти Зимнего, если бы захотел. Но не искал. Вместо этого он отправлялся в редко используемый тренажерный зал, чтобы восстановить прежнюю силу и сбежать от кошмаров про девочку с голубыми глазами по имени Джеки, покрытую кровью.

Если Зимний и знал об их ребенке, он никогда не упоминал о нем в те несколько раз, что они пересекались. Рамлоу не знал, как заговорить об этом. Из всего, что произошло, это было наихудшим, за исключением смерти Роллинза. Всего на несколько часов перед ними маячил счастливый финал их истории, а затем у него отобрали буквально всё.

*

Рамлоу не ожидал, что Зимний подойдет к нему в тренажерном зале. Они не виделись несколько дней, не разговаривали больше недели.

— Ты выглядишь лучше, — сказал Зимний, осмотрев его. — Бартон сказал, что ты приходишь сюда каждый день.

Ну разумеется, вентиляция башни сдалась под напором Бартона.

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил Рамлоу. Он неделями ждал суда Мстителей, сдерживая желание застрелиться только из-за присутствия Зимнего. Он не мог так с ним поступить. Не тогда, когда они все еще были связаны.

Зимний пожал плечами. Это был незнакомый жест, и Рамлоу вдруг понял, что никогда раньше не видел, чтобы он раньше пожимал плечами.  
— У тебя кошмары. У тебя никогда раньше не было кошмаров.

— Все мои друзья или мертвы, или ненавидят меня. Думаю, я могу позволить себе немного кошмаров.

— У тебя нет причин жалеть себя, — рявкнул Зимний.

— Конечно, нет. И ты ни разу в жизни не принимал ни одного плохого решения, да, Джеймс? — Его голос сочился ядом, и он ненавидел себя за то, что не мог ненавидеть Зимнего. — Старк знает, что ты убил его родителей? Стив знает, что ты сломал шею одному из его друзей?

— Я не хотел этого делать. У меня не было выбора.

— Но это не значит, что у твоих действий нет последствий.

Он не знал, кто первым бросился в драку. Рамлоу было не по силам справиться с Зимним, даже в лучшие времена, но тот явно сдерживался, потому что в отличие от Рамлоу не лишился всего.

— Да в чем ваша проблема?! — прокричал Стив, оттаскивая Рамлоу от Зимнего. По лицу того текла кровь, и Рамлоу было приятно ее видеть. Это чувство противоречило всему, что омега должна была испытывать к своему альфе.

— Ни в чем, — прорычал Рамлоу и отвернулся, чтобы уйти, но Зимний поймал его руку, сомкнув холодные пальцы вокруг локтя.

— Уйди, Стив, — сказал он.

— Но…

— Уйди.

Стив неохотно подчинился.

Как только он ушел, Зимний спросил:  
— Что случилось?

— Ничего.

— Не ври мне.

— Я потерял его, понял? — рявкнул Рамлоу.

— Потерял кого?

— Нашего ребенка.

Зимний уставился на него в шоке. Рамлоу воспользовался возможностью и высвободился из его хватки, чтобы как можно быстрее отойти и не видеть его реакцию, которая могла разрушить проклятую фантазию, за которую он когда-то цеплялся.

— Почему ты мне не рассказал?

— Я узнал только в утро большого шоу. Не успел тебя найти.

— Но ты говорил…

— Что это не станет проблемой? Один шанс на тысячу и все такое. С учетом того, как часто мы трахались, мы значительно увеличили шансы.

— Я должен был догадаться, — пробормотал Зимний себе под нос.

— Пирс практически выскреб тебе мозги. Ты только посмотри на нас. Это было дурацкой омежьей мечтой. — Он так старался отстраниться от всего этого, от теплого чувства в груди, когда он только узнал, от мысли о них с Зимним и их ребенком на каком-нибудь пляже вдали от Гидры и ЩИТа.

— Это была хорошая мечта.

— Не говори об этом.

Они долго время сидели плечом к плечу и молчали, потом Зимний произнес:  
— Я не знаю, что теперь делать.

— Спроси Стива.

— Не Стив моя пара.

— И не я. Ты дал это понять чертовски ясно.

— Я не имел в виду...

— Имел. Не могу винить тебя в этом. Мы с тобой об этом не просили. — Он встал, чтобы уйти, думая о том, что взять и куда податься. Они никогда не найдут его тело. Он найдет кого-нибудь, кто сможет нелегально разорвать их связь, и Зимний никогда об этом не узнает. Но тут Зимний поймал его за руку. Их глаза встретились, и он понял, что только так Зимний мог попросить его остаться.

Это было нечестно. Но он вернулся и встал между его ног. Он наклонился поцеловать Зимнего, и тот ему позволил. На вкус было похоже на надежду.


End file.
